yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP003
, , , and is the 3rd episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on January 22, 2014, and in the United States on October 7, 2015. Summary Plot The Rare One When Nate watches television, his mother comes in dressed in conspicuous clothing. She sheds them to reveal that she had done so because she had just bought a whoopie pie from Banter Bakery, which Nates notes that bakery has the chef being noted as an absolute perfectionist with his crafts, selling none that's no less than perfect. The reason Nate's mom got one was because she stood in line for a long time, then praised his mom for her commitment. After the celebrating and devour-ment of the Pie, Whisper mentions the occurrence of rare Yo-kai, though resorts to his pad when asked by Nate. He eventually pulls out info on the Noko, a snake-like Yo-kai noted for its jumping prowess. When Whisper turns away to fiddle with his pad, a Noko appeared behind Whisper in view of Nate, vanishing as soon as Whisper turns around to look at Nate. Once his back was turned, the Noko reappeared, only this time, another one accompanies it. After Whisper keeps looking away back and forth, more Noko appear until Whisper explodes in irritation, sending all the Noko in the room flying. Ignoring some Noko that bounced off of him, Whisper continues his point of the rarity of the Noko, despite the fact a Noko just replaced itself with his pad. Afterwards, A Noko offers a Yo-kai Medal. Yo-kai Manjimutt Nate screams, and then asks Whisper what he is doing. While they are walking, Nate tells Whisper that his sleeping habits are annoying. Whisper is confused by this and shows him the hypnotizing swirl on the top of his head. Meanwhile, at school, Eddie tells Nate and Bear that there is a rumor going around that there is a "human-faced dog" in Springdale. Nate tells him that there is no such thing, but Eddie says it is real, according to the internet. Katie suddenly drops in to tell her friends that she saw the "human-faced dog" last night, but she did not get a good look at it. Nate thinks that it is a Yo-Kai, so he sets out to find this human-faced dog. Whisper then impersonates Katie and Nate as to why the human of the two decided to go out to find the Yo-kai. Nate then tells him to stop spying, to which Whisper reports with an impish "never". Whisper tells him to be careful this time because Katie saw the HFD without the help of the Yo-Kai Watch, so this could mean that it is a Yo-kai with immense power. Whisper tells him that if an HFD bites him he will turn into it too. Nate and Whisper see it, and the HFD reveals his name to be Manjimutt. He then tells the story of how he became a Yo-kai. He was just an average business man who somehow lost his job. The reason he got fired was because his business got budget cuts. Because of the problem, he was too embarrassed to face his wife anymore and proclaimed that he had a rebellious daughter as well. Then, he was drunk and danced in the streets, but then he didn't notice the standing pile of wooden boards as he knocked into them. There was also a toy poodle behind him, and then the wooden boards came crashing down on him and the poodle. Whisper then claimed that all Yo-kai stories are usually crazy. Manjimutt was hoping he would get a new life because of this, but he knows that everyone is afraid of the human-faced dog. The street vendor is his only friend. When Manjimutt was urinating on a fence, police officers came by to arrest him. Before they do so, Manjimutt gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. Nate and Whisper then decide that they should grab a bite to eat. Here Comes Roughraff Whilst Nate is sweeping up the classroom at school with a broom, Bear runs up to him and tells Nate about Eddie's unusual behavior. Eddie is shown as rebellious-looking than usual with his underpants and socks more visible, and plays pranks on the teachers, leading Nate to think that a Yo-kai is on the loose. He searches the area, and finds Yo-kai Roughraff. After Whisper explains about what Roughraff does, the Yo-kai runs away from Nate and Whisper, and they both chase him. When they finally catch up, Nate summons Jibanyan, who doesn't do anything at all. Roughraff runs up to him, grabs onto his head and sits on top of him, causing them both to fuse into Yo-kai Baddinyan. Whisper is shocked at Baddinyan's bad behavior after the Yo-kai shows him how lazy and rebellious the Yo-kai is. As Roughraff emerges from Baddinyan, Nate decides to summon Manjimutt, thus bringing the jail cell and toilet with him. Whisper unlocks the jail cell using his head swirl. Roughraff was frightening to Manjimutt at first, but then Nate was counting on him, saying that he is the only adult here. Roughraff then punches him in the face, and decided to start a fight. They fought until it was sunset, and decided to settle their differences. After that, Eddie becomes normal again, and Manjimutt went back to jail saying that he did not escape from there. Manjimutt: Part 2 A cop gives Manjimutt his dinner, telling him to stop freaking people out. He then calls him a weirdo under his breath. Manjimutt then looks at a job opening in a cop's newspaper, saying that he needs to get a job. Debuts Yo-kai *Noko *Manjimutt *Roughraff *Baddinyan Characters Humans * Nate * Eddie * Bear * Katie Yo-kai *Whisper *Noko *Manjimutt *Roughraff *Jibanyan *Baddinyan Trivia *Baddinyan didn't give his medal to Nate and wasn't registered in the Recap Time, most likely due to choosing to not befriend Nate unlike Roughraff. *It is unknown how Jibanyan and Roughraff got separated from each other. *When Jibanyan and Roughraff was fused into Baddinyan, Nate said that Jibanyan had "gone to the dark side", which is a well-known reference to Star Wars. *This is the last Recap Time segment to have a video runtime scroll at the bottom. Errors Dub differences *The Curry Bread item is renamed to a "Whoopie Pie". This is inconsistent, considering that the food appears in the games in it's original form. *The length of time Nate's mom spent in line has been made vague, when the original version has her say she waited for 5 hours. *The sound of a clock ticking is added when Whisper was failing to bring up a rare Yo-kai name. *Nate in the English dub refers to Whisper's sleeping quirks as "annoying", when in the original version he referred to them as "disgusting". *Manjimutt's "old man gag" scene, which takes place after his introduction card goes away, is removed. *Due to the fact that children's television standards have restrictions on alcohol and drugs being featured, the sake Manjimutt was drinking was changed to toilet water, and his drunken dance prior to him becoming a Yo-kai was explained as insanity borne out of grief. *Manjimutt had two daughters mentioned in the original, but was changed to just one. *The police arrested Manjimutt due to him drinking too much. The dub changed to simply due to him being the human-faced dog that was scaring everyone. *In the original, Eddie's butt is shown when he begins his rebellious stage. This was covered-up in the English dub, yet foolishly the dialogue referring to it is not, as Bear still says 'butt-crack'. *In Recap Time, Nate is rather bored of Whisper talking about Manjimutt, and wanted to hear about Roughraff and Noko instead, with Whisper responding the Noko is more rare. This was changed in the dub, as Whisper is more concerned where Nate got the Noko medal. fr:Celui qui est rare / Yo-kai Corniot / Loubarbare est dans la place de:Folge 003 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Dub episodes